


Três parágrafos sobre desejo

by jubah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubah/pseuds/jubah
Summary: Dois pontos de vista e três parágrafos sobre desejo





	Três parágrafos sobre desejo

**Author's Note:**

> Deu vontade de escrever em português e me saiu essa coisinha bem curtinha, mas cheia de pretérito mais-que-perfeito (o amo e vou defendê-lo!!!!!)
> 
> Achei apropriado publicar nessa data :)

"Você não conhece nem a si mesmo". Quem lhe havia dito isso? Sua irmã?

Tudo acontecera tão rápido que Finrod mal se dera conta. Vira lágrimas se derramando dos olhos de Andreth e se adiantara. Tocara-lhe a mão, entrelaçara-lhe os dedos, sussurrara-lhe acalentos no ouvido... beijara-lhe a face.

Só tomou consciência do que havia feito quando Andreth lhe murmurou algo e seus lábios roçaram os dela. Então foi como se tudo rapidamente desmoronasse; afastou-se. Mas nos olhos de Andreth não viu surpresa. As pálpebras semicerradas, os cílios molhados, o rubor na face: eram as marcas do desejo, claras no rosto querido, amaciando e salientando o efeito do tempo. Sentiu um afã no peito, e nas outras partes de si.

 

* * *

 

"Você não conhece os outros como acha que conhece". Quem lhe havia dito isso? Sua irmã?

Tudo acontecera tão rápido que Andreth mal se dera conta. Era tarde, e o vinho e a voz de Finrod haviam tocado uma parte mais frágil de si. Ela se permitira chorar - e ser, em seguida, consolada por ele. A melodia que ele cantava tornara-se um ruído quente em seu ouvido, e ela procurou a boca de Finrod com a sua, como que para beber as palavras doces que ele a dizia direto da fonte.

Então Finrod se afastou de súbito, como quem se queima, e aí havia uma ironia. Não fora ela quem um pouco mais cedo comparara a si mesma a uma mariposa? E entretanto agora ela era o próprio fogo, e era Finrod quem tinha as asas chamuscadas, e ela não tinha pena alguma dele. Era um outro sentimento que inundava seu peito, e as outras partes de si.


End file.
